Help With The Freezer
by lyo24boi
Summary: 'Hymn for the Cursed, Part 5' - Set about two years after their senior year at BHHS. Isaac and Scott have moved in with each other and have been dating for some unknown time. A new delivery shakes things up one day and Scott seizes the opportunity to help Isaac with his past. Slight SPOILER with 2x02, 3x04,05,&06. SCISAAC One-Shot. Rated M for language and graphic content.


**| Help With The Freezer |**

"I'm leaving," Scott said, searching around the kitchen for his keys.

"Alright," Isaac answered from the sofa.

"Ah," Scott said upon finding them. He walked over to Isaac and kissed his cheek. "Remember, the new refrigerator is coming today."

"Hence why I'm sitting here and not on my way to class," Isaac said, looking up from his tablet.

"They should be here within the hour," Scott said, choosing to ignore Isaac's smart-ass retort. "The check is on the counter. Try to be nice."

Isaac looked up at Scott and made a face, causing Scott to smirk as he walked to the door of their one-bedroom apartment.

"Don't forget about me," Scott teased.

"Yes, my alpha," Isaac said impatiently.

Scott shook his head and closed the door behind him, locking up. Isaac looked from the closed door, to the counter, to the barren hole where their defunct refrigerator/freezer used to be sitting.

7:40 appeared on his watch and he picked up his cell phone. Class time. Isaac dialed on his phone and suddenly he was called into his biology class; he was taking classes at Beacon Hills Community College to eventually transfer to UCSF. Only 20 minutes passed, however, before there was a knock at the door. Isaac muted his end of the dial and moved to open the door. "Hey guys," Isaac said, seeing two burly deliver guys with a long refrigerator/freezer between them.

"Mr. McCall?" the first one said, a clip board in hand.

"Lahey, actually. Scott's my roommate."

"Ah, yeah he said you might be answering the door. Where do you want this?"

"In here," Isaac said, pointing his thumb back over his shoulder. The two guys followed him while Isaac plopped back down on the couch, bringing the cell phone back to his ear; his professor was still going on about proteins.

"Sir," began the same delivery guy, "there's a problem with the freezer. This is a newer model and the connection with the wall doesn't fit right, old apartment and all."

"So what do we do?" Isaac said, pulling the phone away from his ear.

"We can come back tomorrow with the proper connection. Until then we actually have a freezer chest in the truck; the delivery address was an abandoned apartment downstairs so we can accommodate you with the chest until then. Will that work?"

Isaac looked from the man's face to the large pile of frozen foods covered in ice in the sink. As much as he hated the idea of another chest in his house, he nodded. "That…works." The man nodded and turned to go fetch the chest when Isaac added, "Just make sure you come tomorrow."

— Ʌ | Ʌ | Ʌ —

When Scott walked into their apartment late that evening he found all of the lights off. Immediately Scott's claws emerged and his eyes glowed red. "Isaac?" he said tentatively as the door automatically closed behind him.

"I'm in here," came Isaac's voice, his tone rather normal.

Scott flicked on the light as his wolf features disappeared and saw Isaac on the couch where he'd left him. "Why're the lights off?"

Isaac didn't answer, just continued to stare ahead at the wall parallel to their bedroom wall, parallel to the couch.

"Isaac?" Scott said, dropping his book bag on the floor while walking towards his boyfriend. "What's going on?"

Isaac only nodded toward the wall. Beneath the poster hanging on the wall was the freezer chest, and Isaac's eyes were locked onto it.

"What the…?"

"There's a problem with the connection. New model and all," Isaac said nonchalantly. "They'll be back tomorrow. Gave us this temporarily."

Scott brushed the biology book to the side and took its place next to Isaac. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Weirded out, Scott looked from the chest to Isaac's face. "Do you wanna' talk about it?" Scott finally said, placing a hand on Isaac's thigh.

"Talk about what?"

Scott sighed. "C'mere," Scott said, standing and holding his hand out.

"What?" Isaac said, finally looking at Scott.

"Just c'mere. I wanna' try something."

Isaac looked from Scott's eyes to his hand and the back at Scott's eyes, his eyebrow lifting.

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you," Isaac said without missing a beat.

"Then c'mere." Isaac sighed before taking his boyfriend's hand. Scott led the taller man into their dark bedroom before Scott stopped them. "Close your eyes," Scott said, getting behind Isaac.

"What're we doing, Scott?"

"Close your eyes and you'll see."

Isaac did what he was told but huffed. "You better not be blindfolding me again. You know I hated—"

"I'm not blindfolding you," Scott said, a smirk appearing on his face. He placed both hands on Isaac's shoulders before slowly walking them into their small walk-in closet. He closed the door behind them and removed his hands. "Open your eyes."

"It's totally black."

"_Really_ open your eyes."

Suddenly a yellow glow emitted against the hanging shirts before Isaac's face. "Scott this isn't funny. Let me out." Isaac turned to see Scott before him, the latter's eyes glowing red.

"Close your eyes again," Scott said firmly. Isaac unquestioningly followed, those red eyes like a hypnotizing pendulum. "Think back to the last time you were in a space like this."

"Scott," Isaac groaned.

"Think. Remember when it wasn't just a hallucination or a closet with Allison. Think back to when you were really closed in." Isaac began to shudder. "Think back to when you couldn't get out. When you couldn't fight." Isaac's fists clenched up into Scott's shirt. "Now think about where we are." Scott hovered his lips over Isaac's trembling ones. "Who you're with." Scott kissed him once. Isaac opened his yellow eyes to see Scott's brown eyes, which fluttered at the glow.

"Scott I…"

"You can fight now," Scott said, looking deep into the yellow. "You can get out. You're powerful. And even more…you've got me. Right here. And I'm not going anywhere." Scott's eyes flashed red and Isaac was suddenly pinning his alpha against the closed closet door. They ravished each other's lips. Fangs colliding. Tongues slithering between. Clawed hands slipping under shirts. Friction quickly building between the full lengths of their bodies.

"I love you, Isaac," Scott said between kisses.

"…fuck…" Isaac panted as Scott moved to his neck and feeling his alpha's fangs tease his skin. "Scott…need you…bad…"

Scott only nodded and slipped around Isaac, the taller boy flush against the door. Not bothering with their shirts, the boys made as quick work of their pants and boxer-briefs as best they could. Scott lubed his erection with his own spit and applied some at Isaac's pining entrance. Isaac looked back and watched Scott's red orbs as his alpha pushed into him.

"Ohhhh fuuuck," Isaac groaned as his body tensed. Scott wasted no time in creating a rhythm, driving deep into the tall man pinned between himself and the door.

"Never enough," Scott said, his arms wrapped around Isaac's waist, his bottom hand covering the head of Isaac's cock.

Minutes passed and Isaac was writhing within his door-Scott-sandwich, the latter of which was pounding mercilessly at Isaac's ass, hitting that wondrous twist of nerves as best as he could. Suddenly, upon one exceptionally hard thrust, which had made a delightful hip-to-ass sweat-lathered slapping sound, the two boys toppled through the door and landed hard on the floor.

"Fuck," Isaac expressed first, having felt a full gravity-induced thrust of Scott's cock into him.

"You alright?" Scott said with a chuckle, the side of his face laying upon Isaac's sweaty shoulder.

"I think so," Isaac said with a smile, doing his best to shrug off the pain.

"Good, 'cuz it's my turn." And suddenly Isaac was empty from both the fill and the weight of Scott's body. He looked up before a shirt landed on his face. He smirked and got to his feet, removing the article obstructing his view. Before him, spread on all-fours, was Scott's luscious form. His ass was pointed straight at Isaac, perked slightly in the air, and Scott was looking back at his boyfriend, a seductive yet equally playful grin spread across his lips.

Wanting to do it properly, or rather _more_ properly than Scott had, Isaac squeezed lube onto his upturned palm from the bottle on the floor next to him—a bottle which they'd not picked up from last night's festivities. He jacked the lube around his dick before clambering up behind Scott. Isaac removed his own shirt before leaning over Scott, flushing his defined torso with Scott's sweaty back and pushing into his alpha.

"Hhyyeahhh…" Scott moaned. "Isaac…fuck…"

Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott's strong pecks as he began to thrust his hips. Scott could only push back and moan as the taller man spread deep into him like Scott had been doing to Isaac only moments prior. "You feel too good, Scott," Isaac breathed against Scott's neck. "I'm so close."

"I need you, Isaac," Scott moaned, his head resting against one of his biceps. Scott pushed back to meet one of Isaac's thrusts and moaned.

Isaac lost it. "Ohhh…ughhh fuck…Scott…" Isaac groaned as he came inside Scott, stopping deep inside him to release fully into his alpha. Scott gently lowered them down to where Scott lay flush against their comforter.

"You're so hot inside me," Scott said with a smile, drained by the heat circulating in the bedroom and the heat between them.

"You're so tight," Isaac said, kissing the back of Scott's neck. "You should let me fuck you more often."

Scott laughed a little and wiggled his ass, feeling Isaac's still hard cock move against the walls inside him. Isaac, arms still around Scott's chest, pulled them onto their sides and continued his thrusts. Scott's head fell back onto Isaac's shoulder as the taller man's hand wrapped around him. Within seconds Scott was coming onto the sweat-clad spot they had just been on and he was moaning into the kiss his mouth was preoccupied with.

Isaac lifted Scott off him and shifted over so both of them could lay on their backs _and_ avoid the cum. They lay there, the only light in the room coming from the front door overhead light.

"I want you to…to remember that…the next time you're in a tight space," Scott breathed out, slowly regaining his energy and stamina.

"All of that because of the freezer?" Isaac laughed a little in disbelief, a little in amusement. Scott was his but he was still weird.

"Replace a bad association with a good one. Isn't that what they say to do?"

Isaac brought his palm to his forehead with a smack. "Oh, McCal. What am I gonna' do with you?"

"What? You love me," Scott said with a smile, turning his head to look at Isaac.

Isaac turned his own head and smirked at Scott. "If I get a boner every time I get on the elevator I'm gonna' kill you."

"Hmm, shoulda' thought 'a that one. Damn."

Isaac looked back up at the ceiling, shaking his head.

"What would old Mrs. Harrison think if you got one the next time you helped her with her bags?"

"You have five seconds before you're dead," Isaac said, lurching up and chasing Scott into the bathroom. Soon the shower started and another litany of moans emitted from the steaming room.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Tumblr…fuck. I hate traversing there…even for fan art. 'Cuz then I find things like this: ocrying/54400064058 [not a full link]. This 1Shot is obviously inspired by this post with some future ideas I had after watching 3x05. This is your fault, Andy, whoever you are, but thank you.


End file.
